


The beautiful world

by Getus



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: AntagonistVictory, Lysandre wins, Ultimate Weapon fires, perfect world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Getus/pseuds/Getus
Summary: A one-shot looking at the possible scenario of a Lysandre victory.
Kudos: 4





	The beautiful world

"Good job, Pyroar."

A males voice called out in congratulation to the lion like Pokémon that stood victorious over the struggling form of a Vivillion, "I believe that's the battle over. We've won."

The owner of the voice was a young man, his most noticable feature being the spiked mane of crimson hair. He was known as Lysandre, an up and coming business owner who was currently travelling the world promoting a creation known as the Holo Caster.  
His current opponent looked like a generic punk, if Lysandre was to be honest. His battle skills matching his generic look. Still, Lysandre was nothing if not polite. "It was a good battle, you should be proud of your Pokémo-"

He was interrupted by his opponents snarl of rage, "Shut up! Vivillion you useless bug, how many times are you going to cost me a battle!" He took a step before the downed bug only to be cut off a growling fire type in Pyroar. 

"That's not way to treat your partner." Lysandre droned at the man, his gaze narrowed in anger as he knelt down to lift the Vivillion. "Your Pokémon battled hard, it was you who forced it to battle against a type it stood no chance against. You are to be blamed, not Vivillion." 

In his rage, the punk threw the Pokéball gripped in his hand at Lysandre, only for Lysandre to catch it. "Thank you, sir. I think it's appropriate I relieve this Vivillion of your mistreatment. You've obviously proven you can't handle the responsibility."  
The argument Lysandre was expected never came, as the punk scoffed and began walking away.

"Fine, if you want to waste of space you can have it." 

The uncaring response to losing his Pokémon angered Lysandre, even if it never showed on his expressionless face. "Don't worry, Vivillion." He whispered, his gaze never leaving the back of the man he'd found new hatred for, "I won't let this treatment continue. I swear I will help this world grow into what it should be. A world of equals."

Lowering his gaze down to Pyroar who met the gaze eagerly, Lysandre smiled.

"A beautiful world."  
__________________________________________________________  
"It's beautiful." Lysandre murmured to himself, a victorious smile on his face as the shaking, no doubt caused by the emergence of his ultimate weapon, subsided. The current focus of his admiration was the onyx coloured cocoon that sat on the technological pedastal beneath him. "Truly, Yvetal, you will be the the answer to all this worlds problems. Together we shall achieve the perfect world." 

Turning on his heel Lysandre set his gaze on his subordinates who bustled about the small laboratory hard at work. 'Yes.' Lysandre thought to himself, 'Soon this world will be made beautiful once more, no one will stop me'. Suddenly the words of AZ, his prisoner who was undoubtely linked to the mythical king of Kalos, came back to him causing him to clinch his fists in irritation.

'Do you want to know unending pain... like I have?' 

"Ignorant fool." Lysandre growled to himself, the disheveled prisoner had no clue what pain the Team Flare leader suffers the longer he is forced to live in such an imperfect world. The world may not suffer wars like it once did but the substitute wasn't much better. Pokémon battles were simply smaller conflicts, pokémon being manipulated and enslaved by the greed of humans. 

It was despicable and he wouldn't stand for it any longer.

He was brought out of his musings at the sight of his current foes standing before him, no doubt ready to interfere with his plans once more. Well that just wouldn't do.

"Calem.. Serena.. I see you still insist on being obstacles to the perfect world?" He asked rhetorically, the glares he received being his only answer. Suddenly Serena's voice pitched up,

"Why are you doing this Lysandre? Why would you want to destroy this world?" Poor naive Serena, even through her travels she was still ignorant to the true nature of the world they lived in. 

"Why Serena? It's simple. The world today is horrific, it's fallen greatly from his previous beauty when human and Pokémon lived in harmony. Humanity ruined that with its greed, enslaving those it once called companions!" Lysandre responded with such passion the two young trainers found themselves unsettled by the sheer conviction being presented to them. "War! Humans forced those beautiful Pokémon to fight their wars, their battles! They perished so humans could live their pitiful lives." Breathing deeply to calm himself, Lysandre set his gaze on the two children before him.

"Human's will continue to destroy the world around them, I simply seek to save it by removing the parasite it's infested with. You're young, you haven't seen the world like I have, and neither of you can be blamed for the current world." Reaching his hand out towards the two, Lysandre presented them with a soft smile. "Join me. Join me and live within a new, beautiful world with the rest of the chosen one's." 

For a brief second Lysandre believed they would take his offer, but the sudden snarl that appeared on Calem's usually kind face dashed any hope.

"Never!" The young boy shouted, gripping one of the balls at his side, "We'll never join your madness. You may have lost hope in this world, but we can see the truth. The world you seek can be achieved without the weapon!" Serena followed up, her voice filled with determination as she followed her friends example, gripping one of her own pokéballs.

"A beautiful world, it sounds wonderful and it can be created! Through the efforts of everyone, human and pokémon working together! If only you looked-!"

"Naive children." Lysandre interrupted calmly, his gaze narrowing as he prepared himself for battle, "You don't understand, you can't. It's fine though, your answer matters little. The weapon will fire, you can't stop it."  
Almost as if there was an unseen signal, all three trainers released their Pokémon. Between them stood three powerful creatures, all ready to do what was necessary.

In front of Serena stood Delphox, the Fox Pokémon, ready to protect her trainer from all threats.

For Calem, he was joined by Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, who crouched in front of his companion ready to leap into action as soon as commanded.

Lysandre stood beside the Royal Pokémon, Pyroar. It's fire-like mane settling around the lionine head. A beautiful Pokémon for a beautiful world indeed.

"I will not allow you to stop what has to be done, prepare yourself children. The end is nigh!" The red haired boss shouted, signally Pyroar is launch his attack. 

A burst of flames roared from the lions mouth towards his two opponents who responded in their own way, Greninja grabbing Calem and leaping away while Delphox unleashed its psychic powers to disperse the flames before they made contact. For the brief moment the fox was distracted, Pyroar took advantage launching forward and sinking its canines into the arm of its fellow fire type. Before Delphox was in any real danger though, Greninja appeared to the rescue releasing a swarm of liquid shuriken into the body of the lion pokémon.

With a roar of pain, Pyroar released his foe and returned to his trainers side watching the frog-like pokémon warily. 

"Pyroar!" Lysandre warned, "Do not forget you face two foes today." Taking heed of the words, Pyroar positioned himself so he could see both Pokémon. With a snarl, a dark pulse of energy rocketed from his maw towards the two...  
_____________________________________________________________

As the dust settled Lysandre glanced regretfully at the two defeated Pokémon before him. The ground, that was once in pristine condition, had been reduced to charred steel. 

"Heh," Lysandre scoffed, "This battle was pointless. All you've done is delay the inevitable." As Calem and Serena recalled their Pokémon in defeat, Lysandre gently patted the beast beside him, the words of gratitude being unsaid between the two partners. Ignoring the children behind him, Lysandre span on his heel barking out his most important order yet.

"Fire the weapon!" He commanded his subordinates, and as the earth around him shook and his greatest foes cried out in defeat, Lysandre smiled that victorious smile once again.

Finally... He's achieved the perfect world.  
__________________________________________________________

After what felt like a week, the door to Team Flare's base creaked open and for the first time, Lysandre looked out on what he a wrought upon Kalos. For a brief second he felt regret at the destruction around him before it was crushed down deep into his conscience, replaced by pride.

"Finally!" He called out to the group behind him, "Finally the world can truly be beautiful." A scream of outrage startled him as he glanced at the seething Serena behind him.

"Beautiful?" She screamed out, "You call this beautiful? This is horrifying! Disgusting unneeded destruction!" Before she could continue, Calem sat his hand on her shoulder, quieting her. His eyes, once full of passion now lay defeated as he viewed the world around him.

"It's no use, Serena." He murmured, a tear slipping from his eyes, "Nothing can change what happened. Now," His dead eyes focused on Lysandre, a spark of loathing appearing in them, "How do you plan on rebuilding the world?"

The question caused an almost serene expression to appear of the mans face, "Together, dear Calem, together. It is only through the unification of Pokémon and Humanity can we achieve our perfect world."  
His words caused Serena to light up in anger again, words of protest dying in her throat as Lysandre set a glare on her, "And before you argue with me Serena, there's a difference between our visions. You sought to have humanity working together with Pokémon still kept as slaves, I on the otherhand wish for both races to work together equally!" 

Walking out into the wasteland before him, Lysandre shouted out. "And now, my dream shall be reality. Together, man and pokémon, we will build our new world from the ashes of the old." Echoing his action from before their titanic battle, Lysandre reached his hands out to the children, "Once more I ask of you, Serena, Calem. Join me. Join me and together we can rebuild."

Unlike before though, the two children took his hand.

Lysandre smiled in victory once more.

"Excellent."  
________________________________________________________  
Several years had passed since the destruction of the old world, during this time Team Flare had united any survivors, most of whom were Team Flare members hidden in bases around the region, and began their building efforts alongside whatever Pokémon survived. 

Lysandre could be found standing beside an older Calem and Serena, all of whom stared down on the small bustling village beneath them. The village was rather primitive, huts built out of straw and thatch littering through the circular area, protected by a medium sized wooden wall. Inside of the villages center stood a glass structure full of plants, a greenhouse. Outside of the wall signs of the ultimate weapons attack remain in scorched ground where no life grew. 

"We got lucky." Calem spoke out, breaking the silence that had descended among the trio, seeing the questioning eyes from his companions Calem gestured to the greenhouse that was full of grass type Pokémon hard at work alongside their human companions, "We're lucky that most of the grass types are capable of growing plants despite the barren land. I don't know how they managed it, but if the didn't we'd have died long ago." 

Lysandre hummed in agreement while Serena verbally replied to Calem, "Yeah, although we're not in the clear yet. There's still not enough for everyone, we'll have to find a solution soon."

"Do not worry, Serena." Lysandre finally spoke, his gaze moving to the blonde in amusement, "I have things under control, you and Calem should focus on enjoying yourself and supporting the others." Returning his gaze to the greenhouse, the former Team Flare leader continued, "There's mention of a Pokémon that survived the destruction of the old world, said to be able to bring life back to the land. An anti-Yvetal if you will."

The mention of the legendary destruction Pokémon caused an involuntary shiver to fall across the two teens. A year ago the cacoon that was used to power Ultimate Weapon was recovered from the old base. Originally it was believed that the weapon's activation extinquished any life growing in the shell, but they were wrong. It was a Pokémon best described as destruction incarnate.

Yvetal.

The dark pokémon terrorized the region for months before a joint force of Pokémon and Human's alike was able to bring the beast down and imprison it.

The thought of a creature existing that could be compared to a monster like Yvetal terrified the two, but before they could really begin to panic Lysandre's laughter broke then from their thoughts.

"Do not worry you two, if the rumours are to be believed this Pokémon is more benevolent that Yvetal." Seeing the two calm down, Lysandre placed his hands on their shoulders, "I will be leaving to search for the creature soon, and I need you two to look after our home for me." Before they could protest, he forcefully squeezed their shoulders, silently telling them that he wasn't asking. The acceptance on their face led to him releasing his grip and smiling, "Good. Now go, enjoy yourselves while you still can." 

Watching them walk away down the mountain they stood on, Lysandre glanced down at the village one more time before he began his own journey in the opposite direction. After all, he had a quest to prepare for. 

"Sir, I have to ask.. is there a name for this Pokémon yet?" Calem's voiced called out, bringing him to a stop. Without looking back, Lysandre replied. 

"They call it." He paused, looking out at the world in front of him searchingly, before a victorious smile rose onto his face, similar to the one from when his perfect world became a reality. 

"Xerneas."

His world existed, it was beautiful, and he'd be damned if he let it perish.


End file.
